As is known in the art, a food processor is used for preparing food. The function of a typical food processor, depending on the arrangement of its working attachment such as blade, includes slicing, grinding, mixing, shredding, and the like.
Existing food processors typically include a base in which a motor is enclosed. A shaft driven by the motor protrudes into a bowl or a cup arranged on top or next to the base. An attachment such as a cutting blade is coupled to and driven by the shaft. Preparing the food is often accomplished by activation of the motor, which drives the attachment via the shaft, hence processing the food.
While existing food processors are generally suitable for what is regarded as ordinary performance, there is room for improvement in terms of ease of use, compactness, and performance, including efficient contact and control between the shaft and the attachments, as well as easier and safer handling of the attachments.